vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker (Canon)
Power and Stats Tier: 8 | 6-A/5-B Name: 'Luke Skywalker '''Origins: Star Wars ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 19+ (A New Hope); over 60 in the latest novels Classification: Jedi Grand Master/Messiah/Bane of Jelly Town Destructive Capacity: Large Building level+, likely up to City block level+ with TK/Force amplification (defeated Darth Vader) | At least multi continent level+ minimum; likely far greater (could generate more energy in the Force then the engines and thrusters required to move a Dreadnought-class SSD's mass at several thousand gees). Planet+/dimensional with Illusions or telepathy; example: taught his students during the Vong War to cloak the entire planet of Yavin IV with illusions and cloaked it against visual detection. Gelatin level with a gesture Speed: Hypersonic+, relativistic+ reactions augmented by precog (matched his father in combat) | Relativistic+, lightspeed/FTL reactions augmented by precognition as well as nanosecond being considered slow during a high level Force-User fight with himself against Abeloth; at least massively hypersonic+ movement speed in bursts Range: Galactic with telepathy and illusions as well as multi-dimensional, telekinetic range is at least thousands of kilometers if not simply as far as Luke can sense and perceive through the Force Durability: Peak human level+ normally, likely up to City block level+ with Force amplification | Peak human level+ naturally (can amp himself with the Force and generate shields to protect himself as well); at least multi continent level+ with Force amplification; has also walked through superheated steam and standing on lava/magma Lifting Strength: Class 5 (minimum; likely amped higher with the Force) Striking Power: Peak human+; can be augmented to superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification (Force Enhanced striking force i.e. easily deflecting a chin turret blast from an Imperial Walker (several tons of kinetic/concussive force); also has crushed synthetic/artificial crystals and diamonds in the palm of his hand) Stamina: Vastly superhuman (can also be amplified by the Force and have his endurance augmented for days on end even without nourishment or rest) Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, Shoto, comlink, blaster pistol, utility belt filled with other various tools and equipment Intelligence: ''' Very intelligent and wise having seen a lot through the years: he is a master of several various lightsaber combat forms despite no formal training or instruction as well as unarmed combat, a very talented starfighter pilot and squadron commander; having years of experience as the original Rogue Leader, built the Jade Shadow and is therefore a very skilled engineer and technician as well as having decades of experience with various Force powers and abilities from studying and learning from other factions outside of the Jedi and Sith orders; also a very competent military leader in general given his experiences during the war with the Empire and Yuuzhan Vong. Also very capable and skilled at learning new techniques or powers in a short time: Jacen Solo learned to teleport objects (Fold-Space) in three days, Luke learned the same skill from the same teacher in two days. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reaction, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, illusion creation and astral projection (cross-dimensional), telekinetic blasts and shields, aura-sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mechu-deru (limited), memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled unarmed combat and martial arts fighter, Fold-Space (teleportation), Lightning Rod (Electromagnetic Radiation)/Lightning manipulation, astral and soul manipulation, limited energy manipulation and absorption abilities, ability to put others to sleep via hypnosis, amazing capacity to learn new techniques within days such as Fold-Space as mentioned, capable of projecting illusions on a planetary scale as well as dispelling them, can also project his Force Spirit/essence into an alternate dimension that causes psychic entropy on the mind and body without any sign of fatigue by the end of his mastery of this technique, despite another being sealing it off as its creator and having greater control of it to prevent said intrusions, also possesses regenerative powers (mid-low) in short periods of time from even fatal attacks and can also amp and boost physical stats with the Force such as leaping superhuman heights, increasing physical strength, enhancing stamina/endurance reserves to run for days on end without any sort of physical respite, block/hide his psychic presence from others attempting to send or locate him actively or passively, etc., can break the fourth wall via inducing frustration in jellies Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Alter:' Using the Force to cloak himself in a different form through the usage telepathy against others (invasive or external), Luke has repeatedly maintained this ability even against advanced recording and surveillance equipment and dense population centers on planets such as Coruscant. Later on he can perform such a skill to the extent with his experience and power that it comes subconsciously to him and no longer stresses either his connection to the Force or causes physical effects on his body. '-Emerald Lightning/Electric Judgement:' A Force generated blast of electric currents/lightning that instantly either knocks out its targets or fatally kills on contact at the whim of its User, instantly bypassing durability of a character; even those outside of the Force such as Yuuzhan Vong Slayers. '-Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Luke can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events. '-Flow-walking:' Used to look into the past and the future. It is unknown if Luke is able to use it in the same ways as Caedus. He has only shown the ability to look into the past. '-Fold Space:' An Aing-Ti Force technique that transmits an object through the Force to any location Luke deems, ignoring space and time to do so. '-Force Shield / Force-Absorb:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. '-Force Illusion:' Using the White Current (the Force) to place a physical or external illusion in real world rather than use a invasive illusion via Telepathy; Luke taught his students how to cloak Yavin IV with this power and placed a large starship under a Force Illusion that lasted longer than a year (the minimum) while he was still a novice under Fallanassi teachings. Currently he has reached a state that allows him to use Force Illusions even on starfighters and starships while they are going at combat speeds in the middle of a dogfight to such a level that it seemed like they "teleported" from one place to another when he created a copy of the Jade Shadow and cloaked the real one at the same time. '-Force Immersion:' An advanced technique of the Fallanassi which invokes the White Current (the Force) to render its invoker completely invisible, to the point of being undetectable by electronic, Force-based or other means. Luke could use this to such an extent that it seemed like he died when he used it. '-Mnemotherapy:' Technique designed to visualize memories or thoughts and destroy them inside a person's mind; Luke did the inverse of this and used it to extradite a person's mind and spirit and free it '-Telekinesis:' Has crushed and slammed down capital ships (700 meters+), large armored vehicles, and manipulated pseudo black holes; has even recreated and destroyed Vader's castle with his telekinesis. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation; see range for more details. '-Light Side:' During one of Luke's first battles with the dark side or Force-being known as Abeloth, he used the Force to gain an energy or golden light that countered Abeloth's own Force powers and seemingly allowed him to absorb or steal away her own powers temporarily, as well as boosting his own powers both psychically and physically. '-Force harmony:' Several force users using this ability can protect themselves from the dark side, when used by Luke+his sister+unborn Anakin Solo it severed Darth Sidious from his force storm that can destroy fleets and Palpatine's connection to the dark side was quite strong as well. '-Shatterpoints:' Akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. Can be used to find weakness in structure of some of the hardest materials with the individual viewing things through the force and break them casually at their weakest. Shatterpoints can also be people e.g Anakin Skywalker was considered the shatterpoint of Sidious. Other: Luke Skywalker Respect Thread Key: Disney Canon | EU Universe/Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Lightning Users